


always summer

by diana_hawthorne (stsgirlie)



Series: Private Lives [3]
Category: Law & Order, Metropolitan (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsgirlie/pseuds/diana_hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a year into their relationship, Mike and Liz go to her godparents' house in the Hamptons for the Fourth of July weekend.</p><p>Set in July 1992.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always summer

‘So remind me why we’re takin’ the train?’ he asks as they fight their way through the crowds at Penn Station. She’s following close behind him, her hand threaded through the crook of his arm. He’s carrying their bags--his a canvas duffle, hers a large, monogrammed tote bag from LL Bean--and she’s holding onto her purse tightly.

‘Because the traffic will be worse than this,’ she replies as they finally find their way on board. ‘At least we have seats.’

‘Thank God,’ he says, slinging their bags up into the luggage rack above their heads. She slips into the window seat and he takes the aisle, long legs sprawling unsuccessfully in the narrow space. He turns to her and raises an eyebrow. ‘At least if we were drivin’ I’d be able to stretch my legs.’

‘But you wouldn’t be able to drink,’ she says, smiling smugly as she pulls out a flask. ‘And trust me, Mike, three hours on the train is nothing to the five or six we’d be stuck in the car. This way we’ll get to the house in time for dinner and at least we can have cocktails.’

He grins. ‘Well, yeah, I guess… and I can also do this,’ he says, pulling her closer to him. She feels a sudden surge of desire as his lips meet hers, his tongue insistent, urging her to deepen the kiss. She does, wrapping her arms around him until she hears someone say her name. She reluctantly pulls back and looks up, face flaming when she sees two of her cousins grinning down at them.

‘Excuse me, but this is a public train,’ Charlie says, and Bill laughs with him. Mike looks up and joins in as she smiles sheepishly.

‘Mind if we join you?’ Bill asks, and she feels obliged to nod. They take the two seats facing them and when they are settled Charlie produces a flask of his own.

‘What’d you bring, Liz?’ Charlie asks.

‘Rum and ginger beer. What about you?’

‘Same thing. So, dark ‘n stormies?’

She smiles. ‘Of course.’

Her cousins grin.

‘Great. Charlie, let’s go get ice and cups from the bar,’ Bill suggests.

‘I brought limes as well!’ she calls after them, and Charlie gives her a thumbs-up. She turns back to Mike, who is grinning at her with no little affection.

‘Well, I suppose if we have to take the train, it’s good you’re prepared. But if we’d driven, we would’ve been alone,’ he murmurs, his hand sliding up her thigh. ‘And if there was traffic there would’ve been more than enough time for…’ he breaks off when she gasps, chuckling.

‘You realize we would’ve had to drive these two,’ she says, looking at him, trying and failing to still the quick beating of her heart.

He leans back and sighs. ‘Oh well. At least we’re gonna have some time together when we get there, right?’

‘Of course, darling,’ she says assuredly, leaning forward to kiss him. ‘Mm, I can’t wait to get in bed with you.’ She feels him laugh against her lips and she grins.

‘Dear God, Liz, do you ever not have your hands all over each other?’ Bill says.

‘Oh, stop it, both of you--or else we won’t share the limes,’ she says, annoyed at the interruption but her good humor restored at his kiss. It’s been almost two weeks since they’ve been together, sixteen hour days proving incompatible with bed. Last night he made it to her apartment with his bag for the holiday at two am, passing out from exhaustion ten minutes later, and he only just managed to wrap up the loose ends on the case he’s working on in time for the 4:30 train to Southampton. Despite the long hours he is buoyant, clearly excited to leave the city and work behind for a few days. She is thrilled as well. ‘Do you want to mix the drinks or should I?’

‘I’ll do it,’ Charlie offers, and she hands over the ingredients. A few moments later she accepts their cocktails.

‘Cheers,’ Bill says, and they touch their glasses together lightly. She settles back into the curve of Mike’s arm, tucking one leg under her.

‘So, Mike, how good a touch football player are you?’

She twists and looks up at him, taking a sip of her cocktail.

‘I’m pretty decent,’ he says carefully. ‘Why?’

Bill explains, ‘We always have a big touch football game on the day of the Fourth.’

‘And he’s trying to decide whether he should recruit you for his team,’ Charlie adds.

He looks down at her in surprise. ‘Do you play, Liz?’

‘Of course--we all do! Well, I suppose Chrissy won’t be this year, as she’s pregnant, but everyone else.’

‘Even Peter and Miranda?’

‘Even my parents!’ she laughs. ‘I’ll admit that I’m not very good, but it is really fun.’

‘Yeah, it is,’ Charlie agrees wholeheartedly. ‘So, let’s so, who is playing this year? Peter and Miranda, Nick and Isobel, Teddy, James, us… that’s it, isn’t it?’

‘James is bringing his girlfriend this year,’ she reminds him.

Charlie turns to Bill in delight. ‘Yes! That means we get the pool house this year.’ They high-five each other and Mike looks at her questioningly.

‘They always fight over the pool house--there are two bedrooms and it’s not part of the main house.’

He raises one eyebrow in confusion.

‘We like to… scope out the local talent,’ Bill says, and Mike grins in comprehension.

‘Nice,’ he says, and she smacks him lightly on the arm. He looks down at her, giving her a slow, devastating grin, and she feels herself flush with desire. ‘So where are we stayin’?’

She swallows to ease the dryness in her mouth and his grin widens. ‘Um, in the main house. We’ll stay in my room.’ His arm tightens around her.

‘Sounds good, babe.’

‘Who else is going to be here for the party?’ Charlie asks, interrupting them.

‘Us, of course. Katie and Helen are coming and bringing their friends from St. Paul’s. Audrey, Charlie, Cynthia, Nick, Sally, Rick Von Sloneker…’

‘Ugh, Rick’s coming?’

‘I know, Bill, but he just got back from Europe and Miranda is good friends with his mother. Anyway, it should be a good party.’

‘Is Serena coming?’ Charlie asks, and she laughs.

‘I have no idea. We’ll see, but please don’t embarrass yourself chasing after her again.’

Charlie flushes and they all laugh.

‘We’ll go out tonight, hit up the Surf Lodge, yeah?’ Bill says. ‘We’ll all go. Have you ever been, Mike?’

‘No, I haven’t,’ he admits.

She smiles at him. ‘It’ll be fun.’

 

Her mother is waiting for them as they get off the train, dressed impeccably as always in a Lilly Pulitzer shift dress and espadrilles. She looks relaxed and happy and she smiles at them, waving brightly.

‘Hello, my darlings,’ she says effusively, coming forward to embrace her. She returns her embrace, beaming happily. It feels so wonderful to be here in one of her favorite places on earth with her beloved family and boyfriend. When her mother releases her she embraces her cousins in turn and then, surprisingly, Mike. ‘Are you ready to go? Dinner should be ready when we get back.’

‘We’re all set,’ Bill says, and Isobel leads the way to the car. She’s borrowed the Defender, and Bill gets in front next to her while she sits between Mike and Charlie. It’s a short drive to Gin Lane and she turns to look at Mike as they drive through the gates to Peter and Miranda’s. He is certainly astonished and raises an eyebrow as they approach the house. As soon as the car parks they all tumble out and she feels light and carefree and so, so happy. She turns to Mike and smiles, taking his hand.

‘Why don’t you go upstairs and unpack, then meet us for dinner?’ Isobel suggests. ‘Boys, you’re in the pool house; Liz and Mike, you’re in your room.’

‘Thanks, Mummy,’ she says, dropping an impromptu kiss on her cheek. She exchanges a smile with her before leading Mike into the house.

‘Jesus,’ he murmurs under his breath as she leads him up the stairs. ‘A pool and all this?’

‘There’s a tennis court too,’ she says, laughing at his dumbstruck expression. ‘Believe me, Mike, this is nothing compared to some of the other houses on the lane--but it is really special to all of us.’

He nods, assimilating the information, and his hand tightens on her waist.

‘Miranda and Peter’s room and my parents’ room are down there,’ she says, pointing. ‘James and his girlfriend will probably be in this one next to us, and Teddy and Chrissy will be there. And this is us.’ She opens the door to her room, smiling as she takes in the familiar blue- and white-striped wallpaper, the white wicker bed, nightstands piled high with favorite books. She sighs happily and turns to him.

‘I’m sensing a theme,’ he notes. ‘Blue and white everywhere.’

She laughs. ‘I can’t help it. There are very… particular themes in these houses. We are on the water after all.’ She steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. ‘Just be happy I persuaded Miranda to let me replace the bed in this room. I used to have two twin beds.’

He grins, dropping his head to kiss her. ‘That wouldn’t be much fun,’ he murmurs against her mouth.

‘No fun at all,’ she agrees, stretching up to him. ‘But we should unpack and get ready for dinner. We’ll have time after, before we go out.’

He kisses her and she forgets everything else. God, this feels good, she thinks, her lips moving against his. She still has a pleasant buzz from the train and his touch only adds to her deliciously happy feeling. They break apart after a few minutes, looking up at each other.

‘Right, unpacking,’ she says, breathless, and he grins.

‘And later…’ 

‘Yes, absolutely,’ she says firmly, and he kisses her again.

 

After unpacking quickly, they go hand-in-hand down the stairs.

‘We’ll probably be outside,’ she says, and she hears a ripple of laughter from the patio. She smiles involuntarily and squeezes his hand. ‘Let’s go.’

They are greeted with great enthusiasm and quickly find themselves separated by her large, chattering family. After they finally sit down to eat--grilled chicken, salad, corn on the cob--she looks at him across the table. The sun has set and lanterns provide a gentle glow. He senses her glance, pulling his attention away from James and Bill, and smiles at her, raising his beer in a silent toast. She returns it, filled with the most profound happiness she’s ever felt. This is the way it’s meant to be. She turns back to her conversation with Chrissy and James’s new girlfriend, Alice, explaining the nuances of their family traditions for the Fourth.

‘We thought we’d go to the Surf Lodge tonight,’ Charlie announces over the boisterous conversation. ‘Y’know, kick back, relax.’

His suggestion is met by approval from her cousins, though Miranda quickly interjects. ‘It’s an hour’s drive! Why not wait until later in the weekend when you’re rested. And in any case, the Von Slonekers are having a beach party tonight.’

‘I guess we could do that instead,’ Charlie says reluctantly.

‘Serena’s going to be there,’ Teddy teases him. ‘We saw her this morning at the Beach Club.’

Charlie’s face is a picture of eagerness and they all laugh and talk at once, making plans for the evening.

After dinner finishes they all help clean up, bringing the dishes into the kitchen where Miranda’s housekeeper takes charge of the rest. She finds Mike at last and he pulls her into a dark corner of the living room as the family disperses to get ready to go out.

‘When are we leaving?’ he asks, his voice low.

‘An hour, give or take a few minutes.’

‘Good. Plenty of time,’ he says, kissing her hard before pulling back. ‘Let’s go.’

She’s intoxicated by him, her knees weak, as she follows him up the stairs to their bedroom. He closes the door behind her, locking it, and she walks over to her bed. She sheds her clothes quickly, turning to him, seeing him strip as well, slow, sensuous, his clothes dropping casually onto the floor, only his boxers, barely concealing his arousal, remaining.

‘Oh, God, Mike,’ she says, stepping close to him. She brings her hands to his waist, pushing down his boxers, and heat settles low in her belly. He is so handsome, tall, muscled… Even after a year the barest touch from him sets her body on fire. 

‘You know what?’ he murmurs lowly, his breath tickling her ear.

‘What?’ she asks breathlessly.

‘I want you.’ A thrill shoots through her and he takes her into his arms, pressing against her. She moans at the feel of him, rolling her hips against his, stimulating herself. She feels him stiffening further and she bites her lip, restraining another moan. His big hands pull her closer, stroking her hips, her bottom. ‘Jesus, Lizzie, you feel so good…’

She grips his shoulders as he lifts her up, her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the bed. She kisses him desperately, her tongue warring with his, as he topples her backwards onto her bed. She runs one hand up his chest, feeling his hard, strong muscles. ‘We’ve gotta be quick,’ he pants. She spreads her legs and he kneels between them, running his hands up the inside of her thighs. ‘God, I want you, I want you--’

‘Please, Mike,’ she begs, pulling him close, wrapping one leg around his hips. He nods, pushing into her, filling her completely. After a year together he knows just how to arouse her, and tonight especially feels good, so good, after an entire day wanting him, after nearly two weeks without him… Despite their desperate desire for each other he angles himself carefully as he thrusts and it doesn’t take long to push her over the edge. He comes, groaning loudly, collapsing on top of her, and she wraps her arms around him, holding him close.

‘Oh, God, that was good,’ he says, rolling over and bringing her with him.

‘Mm,’ she murmurs, stroking back his hair, feeling languid and utterly content. ‘You’re amazing.’

He grins, kissing her forehead before he rolls over again. ‘Guess we should take a shower, get ready.’

She sighs, wanting only to be in bed with him. ‘I guess you’re right.’

‘We’ll be back soon enough. And we don’t have anything to do tomorrow, right?’

‘Right,’ she agrees, cheered. ‘We just have to relax. It’ll be great.’

‘Good. Now, let’s get ready to go.’

 

An hour later they are assembled downstairs. He looks good but different in the clothes she bought him before this trip. He’d protested volubly but she insisted, unzipping his jeans and climbing on top of him before he finally laughed and agreed with better grace than she’d hoped. She surreptitiously tugs on the hem of his polo shirt but he notices, taking her hand to stop her fussing. In truth she doesn’t need to--he looks incredibly sexy, even dressed in khaki shorts, Sperrys, and a polo. The rest of the boys are dressed much the same, while she, Chrissy, and Alice are wearing sundresses, light and cool in the heat of the evening.

‘So, should we walk or drive?’ Teddy asks, his arm casually around his pregnant wife’s shoulders.

‘We could walk and take a car too--I’ll drive,’ Chrissy offers. ‘Who wants to come with us?’

‘We’ll walk,’ she says quickly. ‘It’s not far, after all.’

‘Yeah, we’ll walk too,’ James says, though Bill and Charlie opt to go with Teddy and Chrissy. As they step onto the beach James comes up with an excuse to fall back and she gives him a grateful smile. Mike notices too and grins widely, wrapping his arm around her waist. She slips her hand in the back pocket of his shorts and he squeezes her bottom lightly.

‘So how far a walk is it?’ he asks.

‘About twenty minutes. You can see the bonfire there,’ she tells him, indicating the glow at the end of the beach. ‘It should be a fun party.’

‘I just want to get back in bed with you,’ he says, running a hand along her side. ‘And that dress hides too much of you.’

She smiles. ‘Well, you look fantastic just like that… though I agree, I’d rather see you out of them.’

‘When we get back,’ he promises, ‘or we could have a quickie in the dunes.’

She laughs out loud. ‘Absolutely not. Sand would get everywhere!’

He laughs too. ‘Well, maybe I can persuade you into something a bit more adventurous this trip.’

She stops and raises an eyebrow. ‘Well, we’ll see if I can live up to your expectations.’

He squeezes her waist and laughs again as they continue to walk towards the bonfire.

 

The party’s in full swing by the time they arrive. She feels a vague flutter of unease as they approach the bar, his hand tightening around her waist. But as they walk through the crowd she spies, with relief, the Sally Fowler Rat Pack. She feels Mike relax and they greet them with enthusiasm. After seeing her ensconced in a conversation with Sally and Audrey, Mike kisses her lightly and goes off to fetch some drinks. When she feels an arm slide around his waist she turns to look at him, assuming Mike returned, and is startled when she looks up into Rick Von Sloneker’s eyes.

‘Well, well, well, if it isn’t the lovely doctor,’ he drawls, pulling her tight against him. ‘And looking sexier than ever, I must say, Liz. Here alone?’

‘No, she’s here with me,’ Mike’s voice says from behind him, and Rick loosens his grip on her waist to turn and look at him.

‘And you are?’

‘My boyfriend,’ she replies calmly, stepping over to him. ‘Mike Logan, I’d like you to meet Rick Von Sloneker. His parents are hosting this party.’

Rick draws himself up in an attempt to match his height, though he fails to match Mike’s presence.

‘Thank you so much for havin’ us, Rick,’ Mike drawls lazily. ‘The good doctor and I both agree that it’s a great party.’

‘Yeah, well… enjoy yourself,’ he says, slinking away as Audrey and Sally burst out into laughter.

‘His face!’ Sally gasps, clutching Audrey’s arm as she bends double, trying to catch her breath. ‘Oh, Mike, that was perfect.’

He looks down at her and she grins. ‘It really was, Mike. I’ve never seen Rick so cowed.’

‘He’s certainly had it coming after tossing around his title for years,’ Nick remarks.

‘His title?’

‘Oh, yes, he’s a Baron--didn’t you know?’ Nick tells Mike. He shakes his head. ‘Oh. Well, anyway, good for you--that’s the best thing I’ve seen in years.’

He nods and forces a smile, though she can tell he’s now uncomfortable. She takes her beer from his hand and wraps an arm around his hips, moving close to him.

‘I thought it was perfect,’ she murmurs, resting her chin against his shoulder. ‘He’s horrible, Mike, and definitely deserved to be taken down a peg… or ten.’

He kisses her forehead and she smiles at him.

‘Come on, let’s dance,’ she says, setting down her beer and smiling in apology at her friends as she drags him to the dance floor.

‘This party really does have it all,’ he says as he wraps an arm around her waist. She watches as his eyes scan the rest of the party--the dance floor, the band playing songs from the sixties, the long, fully stocked bar, the bonfire… his gaze finally returns to her and she smiles at him, resting up to touch his cheek.

‘It has you,’ she says simply. ‘When you slapped Rick down, Mike, I’ve got to tell you, it was very sexy.’

He laughs in surprise. ‘Really?’

‘Oh, yes,’ she replies, her voice low. ‘Incredibly sexy.’

He begins to nuzzle her neck. ‘Mm, you gonna do somethin’ about that later?’

Her arms tighten around his waist. ‘Oh, yes. It’s been so long, darling…’

‘I know,’ he says, pulling back. ‘I missed you, honey. I swear, all that kept me goin’ was the thought of you…’

‘Me too.’

‘How long do we have to stay?’

‘Not long. One more drink?’

‘Sure.’


End file.
